twilight new moon Alice's pov
by vaniilatwilight75
Summary: basicly alice's pov of twilight new moon i know it's not that good but hey it's not easy being an overexcited pixie:vampire:shopo and jasperholic lol XD


_Hi this is my first time writing something so pls criticize me a lot so I can learn from my mistakes oh and pls review_

**Chapter 1**

I jolted as i came back to the surface. I was surprised ,disgusted, but most importantly heartbroken about what i had just seen in my vision. It was Edward leaving Bella telling her that he didn't want her anymore. Now why would he lie like that? We all knew that Edward was head over heals in love with Bella. I knew that if he really did this it would destroy him ... it would destroy Bella. I also knew why he was making this decision and I remembered last night Bella getting a paper cut Jasper not able to control himself lounging at Bella but Edward had stopped him in time so why such a strong reaction? I quickly went to the front porch knowing that Edward would be coming soon. I hoped he would hear my thoughts full of pain and anguish. Hoped that he would change his mind and stay but at the same time I knew it was a vain hope he had made his decision. He thought this would protect Bella but I knew it would break her. All of the sudden I heard Edward he saw me and said ´i am so sorry Alice but it's the only` way i argued with him but gave up quickly knowing it was no use. I sat like a zombie through our family meeting until rose started talking something about how this was best for Bella. A sudden flood of rage burst through me Rose thinking about Bella's safety HAH! Rose was a shallow pool thinking of nothing more than herself and us. But that was it . She hated Bella and the only reason for that hatred was vanity. You're not letting us say goodbye are you? I asked in a soft voice. No` Edward answered in a hurt but confident voice. I sighed as I said goodbye to Bella in my mind. My best friend my only friend.

Chapter 2:

I sat wandering the woods in Denali. I was bored! Jasper was with Esme. She was depressed ever since Edward left to track Victoria. Jasper was trying to keep her a bit happy calm at the very least and since I had enough difficulty coping with the loss of Edward and Bella my self I couldn't stand to be in there. And here I was. I heard a quite sobbing as I looked to see where the sound came from I saw Emmett. He was crying without tears of course but the emotion was clear on his face. I came to comfort him. I asked what was wrong trying to hide the surprise in my voice but not succeeding. Emmett sighed as he pulled himself together. And smiled weakly don't u dare tell Rose about this! I laughed softly and said you really miss Edward don't you? Yeah I do but not only him he answered Bella too. Bella? I asked with mild surprise in my tone. Yeah I mean I really liked being around her she was just so funny and kind she just made you love her. I know what you mean I answered . I miss them too. Do you think he'll come back? Emmett mused. I don't know Emmett I really don't know. Huh! He snorted some physic. He hasn't made a decision yet but I think he'll go back to Bella in the long run. And then we'll all come back with he smiled at that possibility. Well I'm off I'm down south to search for …. them. We both knew that by them I meant my biological birth parents I knew they were long dead but I hoped that by getting some information about them I could get to know the reason for giving me up. I was going alone. I needed Jasper to stay with Esme and Carlisle. They were grieving for both Edward and Bella. It was amazing how in the short time we knew her we already thought and loved her as if she were family with the exception of Rose of course.

Chapter 3:

It had been two weeks since I left Denali when I had the vision. It was from Bella. Bella jumping of a high cliff. Bella falling in to the icy water I knew she hadn't survived cause I hadn't seen her coming up I rushed back to Denali to find Jasper to … to tell him what I saw to tell him I was going to see if I could comfort Charlie... Jasper is out hunting with Esme Carlisle and Rose. I turned around and saw Emmett. He took one look at my face and knew something was wrong my lips a thin line my mixed with distress and anguish. What's wrong?

It's … It's Bella she jumped off a cliff! What! Is she okay? Emmett I didn't see her come back up. Don't tell Edward not till I'm sure . Okay... Emmett answered sadly. I am going to see if I can help Charlie or something. I bought a plane ticket and in 5 hours I was there I knocked on her house but Charlie wasn't home. I sneaked inside and waited. I heard a car outside but didn't bother to look I knew it would only be Charlie and then a door creaking open as if someone was hesitant or scared I quickly went to the door and then I saw her. Relief surged through me and I was so fulled with the fact that Bella wasn't dead. That I stood shocked staring at here and then she came and embrace me. I had forgotten how she smelled and seeing as I hadn't hunted in a while venom came to my mouth. Alice Oh Alice I am so happy to see you! she blubbered. I sighed and said "I'd forgotten how exuberant you are,". I strained my neck to get away from to not hurt her. "Oh," she puffed It had been a while since I'd had to think about that kind of thing. "Sorry." "It's my own fault. I sighed. It's been too long since I hunted. I shouldn't let myself get so thirsty. But I was in a hurry today." I directed at her that looked like a glare. "Speaking of which, would you like to explain to me how you're alive?" She swallowed loudly. "You saw me fall." "No," I disagreed, my eyes narrowing. "I saw you jump ." I shook my head. "I told him this would happen, but he didn't believe me. 'Bella promised,'" "'Don't be looking for her future, either,'" i continued to quote him. '"We've done enough damage." "But just because I'm not looking, doesn't mean I don't see" I went on ranting. "I wasn't keeping tabs on you, I swear, Bella. It's just that I'm already attuned to you… when I saw you jumping, I didn't think, I just got on a plane. I knew I would be too late, but I couldn't do nothing I said sadly . And then I get here, thinking maybe I could help Charlie somehow, and you drive up." I shook my head, this time in confusion. My voice was strained. "I saw you go into the water and I waited and waited for you to come up, but you didn't. What happened? And how could you do that to Charlie? Did you stop to think what this would do to him? And my brother? Do you have any idea what Edward—" She cut me as soon as I said his name."Alice, I wasn't committing suicide." she stuttered. Are you saying that u didn't jump of a cliff? No no I did but it was a sport. The boys at la push do it all the time her voice broke a little when she said that. La push the boys at la push the werewolves! I screamed in shock internally.

But if you saw me jump why didn't you see Jake pull me out of the water she murmerd. Someone pulled you out I asked still shocked. Um... yeah Jake my best friend. She deliberated for a minute and then said Jake is kinda a werewolf. A …. A werewolf I sputtered. Yeah she mumbled. Bella werewolves are not safe this could be dangerous. Did you also see Victoria? She asked timidly. VICTORIA now I was appalled. Victoria had come to hunt Bella our Bella! Are you going to stay here Bella asked. Well were not moving back at least not now I saw her flinch but I guess I can stay with you for a while. Her eyes fulled with joy she was as happy to see me as I her. But I'll need to hunt now and get some clothes. She agreed and then I was off. I thought about the werewolves and Victoria as I hunted. I knew we would come back now once Edward knew about this he wouldn't be able stay away. He was already struggling. When I came back Bella shouted elated you're early! Yes I am. Just then I heard Charlie coming home. Bella rushed toward him. How r u dad? I'm fine I guess it just came as a surprise he murmerd. Dad you'll never guess who's here. That was my Que. Hi charlie I said with my most friendly smile Charlie seemed happy to see me but his eyes soon narrowed and I knew he wondered if Edward were here too. Can Alice stay over? Bella asked. Of course you Alice we'd love to have u. Charlie said. I know it's rotten timing ( Bella told me about Harry's death) . No no it's fine Alice he said warmly. That morning I checked if Bella was still asleep. Then I went to the kitchen Charlie was there to get a cup of coffee.  
>"How bad was it, Charlie?"I asked softly, and at first I thought they were talking about the Clear waters. Charlie sighed. "Real bad." "Tell me about it. I want to know exactly what happened when we left."<p>

There was a pause while a cupboard door was closed and a dial on the stove was clicked off. "I've never felt so helpless," Charlie began slowly. "I didn't know what to do. That first week—I thought I was going to have to hospitalize her. She wouldn't eat or drink, she wouldn't move. Dr. Gerandy was throwing around words like 'catatonic,' but I didn't let him up to see her. I was afraid it would scare her." "She snapped out of it though?"

"I had Renee come to take her to Florida . I just didn't want to be the one… if she had to go to a hospital or something. I hoped being with her mother would help. But when we started packing her clothes, she woke up with a vengeance. I've never seen Bella throw a fit like that. She was never one for the tantrums, but, boy, did she fly into a fury. She threw her clothes everywhere and screamed that we couldn't make her leave—and then she finally started crying. I thought that would be the turning point. I didn't argue when she insisted on staying here… and she did seem to get better at first…" Charlie trailed off. It was hard listening to this, knowing how much pain it caused him. "But?"I prompted.

"She went back to school and work, she ate and slept and did her homework. She answered when someone asked her a direct question. But she was… empty. Her eyes were blank. There were lots of little things—she wouldn't listen to music anymore; I found a bunch of CD's broken in the trash. She didn't read; she wouldn't be in the same room when the TV was on, not that she watched it so much before. I finally figured it out—she was avoiding everything that might remind her of… him.

"We could hardly talk; I was so worried about saying something that would upset her—the littlest things would make her flinch—and she never volunteered anything. She would just answer if I asked her something.  
>"She was alone all the time. She didn't call her friends back, and after a while, they stopped calling.<br>"It was night of the living dead around here. I still hear her screaming in her sleep…"

I could almost see him shuddering.  
>"I'm so sorry, Charlie," I said, voice glum.<p>

"It's not your fault." The way he said it made it perfectly clear that he was holding someone responsible. "You were always a good friend to her."

"She seems better now, though."

"Yeah. Ever since she started hanging out with Jacob Black, I've noticed a real improvement. She has some color in her cheeks when she comes home, some light in her eyes. She's happier." He paused, and his voice was different when he spoke again. "He's a year or so younger than her, and I know she used to think of him as a friend, but I think maybe it's something more now, or headed that direction, anyway." Charlie said this in a tone that was almost belligerent. It was a warning, not for mr , but for her to pass along. "Jake's old for his years," he continued, still sounding defensive. "He's taken care of his father physically the way Bella took care of her mother emotionally. It matured him. He's a good-looking kid, too—takes after his mom's side. He's good for Bella, you know," Charlie insisted.

"Then it's good she has him," I agreed.

Charlie sighed out a big gust of air, folding quickly to the lack of opposition. "Okay, so I guess that's overstating things. I don't know… even with Jacob, now and then I see something in her eyes, and I wonder if I've ever grasped how much pain she's really in It's not normal, Alice, and it… it frightens me. Not normal at all. Not like someone… left her, but like someone died." His voice cracked.

Charlie went on in a hopeless tone. "I don't know if she's going to get over it—I'm not sure if it's in her nature to heal from something like this. She's always been such a constant little thing. She doesn't get past things, change her mind."

"She's one of a kind," I agreed in a dry voice.

"And Alice …" Charlie hesitated. "Now, you know how fond I am of you, and I can tell that she's happy to see you, but… I'm a little worried about what your visit will do to her." "So am I, Charlie, so am I. I wouldn't have come if I'd had any idea. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, honey. Who knows? Maybe it will be good for her."

"I hope you're right." There was a long break while forks scraped plates and Charlie chewed. I wondered where Alice was hiding the food.

"Alice, I have to ask you something," Charlie said awkwardly.

Alice was calm. "Go ahead."

"He's not coming back to visit, too, is he?" I could hear the suppressed anger in Charlie's voice.

I answered in a soft, reassuring tone. "He doesn't even know I'm here. The last time I spoke with him, he was in South America ."

I stiffened as I heard this new information, and listened harder.

"That's something, at least." Charlie snorted. "Well, I hope he's enjoying himself."

For the first time, My voice had a bit of steel in it. "I wouldn't make assumptions, Charlie."

A chair scooted from the table, scraping loudly across the floor. I pictured Charlie getting up; there was no way Alice would make that kind of noise. The faucet ran, splashing against a dish. I heard Bella waking up and I turned around. Alice she groaned groggy. In the kitchen Bella I yelled.

Charlie left for the station and at the same time someone knocked on the door I didn't have a vision of who it was so I knew it was the werewolf best friend I shuddered at the thought. Bella I'm going to leave. Alice you don't have to- I cut her of. Trust me Bella I sighed it's better for both of us. And I with that I flew out the back door. It was 20 minutes later when I saw the vision Edward heard from rose ( stupid shallow rose) that Bella had jumped arg why didn't Emmett keep his mouth shut. I ran to Bella's house and stood motionless by the stairs waiting for Bella.  
>"Bella," I choked.<p>

"Alice, what's wrong?" she cried.

My eyes focused on hers abruptly, wide with pain.

Edward," was all I whispered.

"What did you do to her?" the werewolf demanded.

I ignored him. "Bella? Bella, snap out of it. We have to hurry."

"Stay back," Jacob warned.

"Calm down, Jacob Black," I ordered. "You don't want to do that so close to her."

"I don't think I'll have any problem keeping my focus," he retorted, but his voice sounded a little cooler.

"Alice?" her voice was weak. "What happened?"she asked, even though I didn't want to hear.

"I don't know,"I suddenly wailed. "What is he thinking?"

I was pulling a small silver phone from her bag when my eyes relocated hers. My fingers dialed the numbers so fast they were a blur.

"Rose, I need to talk to Carlisle now ."My voice whipped through the words. "Fine, as soon as he's back. No, I'll be on a plane. Look, have you heard anything from Edward?"

I paused now, listening with an expression that grew more appalled every second. M mouth opened into a little O of horror, and the phone shook in my hand.

"Why?" I gasped. "Why would you do that, Rosalie?"

Because I wanted Edward to come home and quite this stupid obsession with that human Rose said. Isn't she dead you saw her jump right rose asked. Or is she alive?

"Yes, that's right. She's absolutely fine—I was wrong…i answered.

Sorry Alice... rose whispered.

My voice was very hard and my lips were pulled back from her teeth. "It's a bit late for that, Rose. Save your remorse for someone who believes it."I snapped the phone shut with a sharp twist of My fingers.

my eyes were tortured as i turned to face Bella.

"Alice," she blurted out quickly. "Alice, Carlisle is back, He called just before…"

I stared at her blankly. "How long ago?" I asked in a hollow voice.

"Half a minute before you showed up."

"What did he say?" I really focused now, waiting for my answer.

"I didn't talk to him." her eyes flickered to Jacob.

I turned my penetrating gaze on him. He flinched, but held his place next to Bella. He sat awkwardly, almost as if he were trying to shield her with his body.

"He asked for Charlie, and I told him Charlie wasn't here," Jacob muttered resentfully.

"Is that everything?"i demanded, my voice like ice.

"Then he hung up on me," Jacob spit back. A tremor rolled down his spine, shaking Bella with it.

"You told him Charlie was at the funeral," Bella reminded him.

I jerked her head back toward me "What were his exact words?"

"He said, 'He's not here,' and when Carlisle asked where Charlie was, Jacob said, 'At the funeral.'"

I moaned and sank to her knees.

"Tell me Alice ,"she whispered.

"That wasn't Carlisle on the phone," i said hopelessly.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Jacob snarled from beside me.

i ignored him, focusing on Bella's bewildered face.

"It was Edward." The words were just a choked whisper. "He thinks you're dead."

"Rosalie told him I killed myself, didn't she?" she said, sighing as she relaxed.

"Yes," i admitted.

"In her defense, she did believe it. They rely on my sight far too much for something that works so imperfectly. But for her to track him down to tell him this! Didn't she realize… or care… ?"My voice faded away in horror.

"And when Edward called here, he thought Jacob meant my funeral," Bella realized.

I looked at me strangely. "You're not upset," she whispered.

"Well, it's really rotten timing, but it will all get straightened out. The next time he calls, someone will tell him… what… really…" she trailed off. My gaze strangled the words in my throat.

"Bella," I whispered. "Edward won't call again. He believed her."

"I. Don't. Understand." Bella's mouth framed each word in silence.

"He's going to Italy ."

"NO!" The half-shrieked denial was so loud after the whispered words, it made us all jump. I felt the blood rushing to her face as she realized what I'd seen. "No! No, no, no! He can't! He can't do that!"

"He made up his mind as soon as your friend confirmed that it was too late to save you."

"But he… he left ! He didn't want me anymore! What difference does it make now? He knew I would die sometime!"

"I don't think he ever planned to outlive you by long,"I said quietly.

"How dare he!"she screamed. She was on my feet now, and Jacob rose uncertainly to put himself between me and Bella again.

"Oh, get out of the way, Jacob!"She elbowed her way around his trembling body with desperate impatience. "What do we do?" she begged me . There had to be something. "Can't we call him? Can Carlisle ?"

I was shaking my head. "That was the first thing I tried. He left his phone in a trash can in Rio —someone answered it…" I whispered.

"You said before we had to hurry. Hurry how? Let's do it, whatever it is!"

"Bella, I—I don't think I can ask you to…" I trailed off in indecision.

"Ask me!"she commanded.

I put her hands on my shoulders, holding me in place, my fingers flexing sporadically to emphasize her words. "We may already be too late. I saw him going to the Volturi… and asking to die." We both cringed, "It all depends on what they choose. I can't see that till they make a decision.

"But if they say no, and they might—Aro is fond of Carlisle , and wouldn't want to offend him—Edward has a backup plan. They're very protective of their city. If Edward does something to upset the peace, he thinks they'll act to stop him. And he's right. They will."

She stared at me with my jaw clenched in frustration. She'd heard nothing yet that would explain why we were still standing here.

"So if they agree to grant his favor, we're too late. If they say no, and he comes up with a plan to offend them quickly enough, we're too late. If he gives into his more theatrical tendencies… we might have time."

"Let's go!" she shouted

"Listen, Bella! Whether we are in time or not, we will be in the heart of the Volturi city. I will be considered his accomplice if he is successful. You will be a human who not only knows too much, but also smells too good. There's a very good chance that they will eliminate us all—though in your case it won't be punishment so much as dinnertime."

"This is what's keeping us here?" she asked in disbelief. "I'll go alone if you're afraid."

"I'm only afraid of getting you killed."

She snorted in disgust. "I almost get myself killed on a daily basis! Tell me what I need to do!"

"You write a note to Charlie. I'll call the airlines."

"Charlie,"she gasped.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to Charlie." Jacob's low voice was gruff and angry. "Screw the treaty."

Bella glanced up at him, and he scowled at my panicked expression.

"Hurry, Bella," I interrupted urgently.

She ran to the kitchen, yanking the drawers open and throwing the contents all over the floor as I searched for a pen. A smooth, brown hand held one out to me.

"Thanks," she mumbled, pulling the cap off with my teeth. He silently handed Bella the pad of paper Bella wrote phone messages on. She tore off the top sheet and threw it over my shoulder.

_Dad, she wrote. I'm with Alice . Edward's in trouble. You can ground me __when I get back. I know it's a bad time. So sorry. Love you so much. Bella ._

"Don't go," Jacob whispered. The anger was all gone now that I was out of sight.

I was waiting in the doorway with a bag over her shoulder.

"Get your wallet—you'll need ID. Please tell me you have a passport. I don't have time to forge one."

She nodded and then raced up the stairs,

Jacob and I were locked in some kind of confrontation in front of the open door, standing so far apart you wouldn't assume at first that they we were having a conversation.

"You might control yourself on occasion, but these leeches you're taking her to—" Jacob was furiously accusing me.

"Yes. You're right, dog." I was snarling, too. "The Volturi are the very essence of our kind—they're the reason your hair stands on end when you smell me. They are the substance of your nightmares, the dread behind your instincts. I'm not unaware of that."

"And you take her to them like a bottle of wine for a party!" he shouted.

"You think she'd be better off if I left her here alone, with Victoria stalking her?"

"We can handle the redhead."

"Then why is she still hunting?"

Jacob growled, and a shudder rippled through his torso.

"Stop that!" Bella shouted at us both, wild with impatience. "Argue when we get back, let's go!"

I turned for the car, disappearing in her haste. She hurried after me , pausing automatically to turn and lock the door.

Jacob caught her arm with a shivering hand. "Please, Bella. I'm begging."

"Jake, I have to—" she mumbled

"You don't, though. You really don't. You could stay here with me. You could stay alive. For Charlie. For me."

The engine of Carlisle's Mercedes purred; the rhythm of the thrumming spiked when I revved it impatiently.

She shook my head, tears spattering from my eyes with the sharp motion. She pulled my arm free, and he didn't fight me.

"Don't die, Bella," he choked out. "Don't go. Don't."

"Bye, Jake." she pulled his hand from my hair, and kissed his palm. She couldn't bear to look at his face. "Sorry," she whispered.

Then she spun and raced for the car. The door on the passenger side was open and waiting. I threw my backpack over the headrest and slid in, slamming the door behind her.

AN: I hope you liked it i used ass much of the usual story line as possible

i don't own twilight yet ... jk


End file.
